Once Upon a Halloween
by Atlantian Magic
Summary: It's Halloween and there's a big bash at the Kaiba Mansion. Tea's looking forward to it even though she's been going through some tough times. Will she find her night in shining armor, or will he simply turn out to be a ghost in her mind? SetoTea


Once Upon a Halloween written by Atlantis ©2003  
  
Just a little tribute to the Harvest Season. I got the idea for this a few days prior to Halloween in a dream and it got better when I was listening to Nickelback. I should be getting a chapter of either Riddles of the Heart or The Power of the Nile (for those of you who care) soon, so look out for that. Also, I have a Yahoo! group now, so those of you who want updates on anything I write or who want to share in some of the discussions, feel free to pop on over! All of my fanfiction will also be posted there and I encourage those of you who also write to post there. Can't ever have too many Seto/Téa fics, now can we? Other pairings are also accepted but must be approved first. Tell all your friends!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! not mine. Not yours. We go eat now. Ug ug.  
  
Rating: R (for a slightly graphic lime)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
While the earth remains, seedtime and harvest, cold and heat, winter and summer, and day and night, shall not cease. (God's Promise to Man.)  
  
Genesis 8:22  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
She glanced in the mirror one last time, running her hands across her top and then smoothed down the flowing material of her skirt. With a shake of her head she thought, *I look like another person!* Words from the other side of the bathroom door brought her back to reality from the trance she'd gone under while donning her costume.  
  
"And then when he saw me, dressed out to the nines in this outfit, his jaw literally dropped," came the high-tone voice. "I mean, literally. We ended up staying in that dressing room a good, long time." Téa blinked then opened the door rapidly.  
  
"Mai! You didn't!" she gasped, taking in the sight of her friend as a scantily clad Tinkerbell. The blonde turned her head from her inspection of her nails and gave a thumbs-up to Téa.  
  
"You go girl. You're gonna wow 'em with that getup! Actually, go and take it off. I don't want you stealing my thunder," she joked, wagging her wand at Téa mock-threateningly.  
  
"Mai!" Téa whined. "Tell me you and Joey didn't do the dirty while in the dressing rooms!" Mai waved her off.  
  
"Of course not. Though it was getting pretty hot and heavy. If that little old lady hadn't come wandering around looking for a Little Red Riding Hood outfit, the story might have turned out differently. Her voice was so shrill and the way she was asking about the costume was enough to turn off the heat of even a coal furnace. I think I'm going to have nightmares about her voice for the rest of my life!" Mai dropped backwards onto Téa's bed and covered her face with her arm. Téa giggled and looked at Mai's outfit one more time as she laid on the bed, trying to pretend she was in pain.  
  
Her hair was done up in a ponytail for once with long tendrils sweeping the sides of her face. She had kept her makeup natural, a light sheen of pink lip gloss the only real noticeable difference beside the mascara, but her clothing made up for it. The pale green Tinkerbell dress barely hit the top of her thighs and she had spiced it up by adding a bustier in the middle, lacing up so that plenty of her assets were on display but so that she would remain inside the costume. Sleeves were replaced by spaghetti straps and she wore nude nylons and dark green heeled lace-up boots that ended just below her knee. Frankly, Téa thought that Mai looked more like a siren or woodland nymph rather than the Disney pixie, but Mai had insisted, especially after she had bought the wand.  
  
Joey hadn't put up an argument and had gladly gone along with the theme, dressing himself in a spiced-up version of Peter Pan, courtesy of Mai's ingenious fashion exploits. Shaking her head at the thought of the crazy couple, she took a step forward and slipped into her slim sandals before tapping Mai on the shoulder and rousing her from the bed.  
  
"Come on Mai, we really need to go now," Téa informed the older girl as she glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "I promised Mokuba we'd be there at eight."  
  
"I know, I'm coming," Mai replied, standing and smoothing out the green material of her outfit before following Téa out of the room. As the two young women emerged from Téa's bedroom, they were assaulted with several high-pitched whistles. Mai merely flipped her hair over her shoulder and Téa gave a small grin, feeling a slight blush warm her cheeks.  
  
"Wowza," Joey's breathy voice sounded out. "You two look like a coupla' sexy harpies, ready to lure men into your dens of desire." Mai gave Téa a look and then approached Joey, smacking him on the rear.  
  
"I told you to stop reading those trashy romances," she joked. "Your vocabulary is changing."  
  
"Well, you gotta admit, Joey does have a point," Tristan agreed as he pulled Serenity to his side, an arm wrapped securely around her. The two love-birds had opted for the Musketeer motif and Serenity was dressed up as a modest bar-maid while Tristan was sporting a loose white tunic, cape, riding pants, and plastic rapier to play the part of a dashing rescuer. Slightly behind and to the left of them was Bakura who had dressed up as the ghost of a former rock star, his white hair creating an effective ghoulish look, and white powdered clothes looking remarkably transparent.  
  
Téa's eyes drifted to the right a bit where she spotted Yugi, dressed up as a Roman legion, complete with tasseled helmet and sword to complement his armor. He gave her a mock-salute and she grinned, winking at him playfully. Out of all her friends, he was the one that hadn't changed since their high school days. But that was in the past and they were all college students now, all suddenly going in different directions and mapping out their individual futures. It was a little odd at times.  
  
Her gaze moved slowly to the last figure, his form cutting a daring picture in her mind. Yami. Her first, and now ex-boyfriend. It hadn't been until a year before that he had begun to understand the depths of his powers, the reality and secrets of his past. Téa had been there with him to help him through it all. They had bonded, creating the desire for more than just friendship. It had lasted five months, two weeks, seventeen days, and three-and-a-half hours, not that Téa had counted. They had been over a good three months or so, but the ache still burned at times.  
  
Téa had been the one to end it, much as it had pained her. Yami simply would not let her in. Could not let her in. His past troubled him, powers plagued him, and his mind was riddled with questions that had yet to be answered. He hadn't wanted to burden her, but seeing him suffer had torn her apart. But she realized she couldn't help unless he let her, and he wasn't at the stage where he could let anyone, even Yugi aid him in his quest for himself. She was able to respect that and they were still very good friends. Best friends.  
  
Yami walked towards her from the shadows where he had stood and enveloped her into a large hug, holding her tightly. "You look beautiful. A vision," he whispered before pulling away and running a hand over the hair that brushed her shoulders. She smiled softly.  
  
"And you are breath-taking," she told him, allowing her blue eyes to wander once more over his Egyptian attire; the same manner of dress he had worn during the time of his reign as Pharaoh. A thick necklace hung around his neck, studded with multicolored beads and jewels with a gold foundation; his chest, arms, legs, and face were bronzed from working in the sun, his torso firmed, muscled, and broad from warehouse work he had picked up a while back; a stark white tunic hung around his waist, ending below his knees; sturdy sandals were covering his feet; and a thick lining of kohl rimmed his crimson eyes, making them more intense and more beautiful. Téa blinked and looked up to realize everyone had made their way outside, leaving her and Yami alone in her living room. She was startled when Yami took her hands in his.  
  
"We weren't meant to be, you know," he said softly, rubbing his thumbs over the skin on the back of her hands. Téa nodded, not brave enough to trust her voice as tears began to cloud her eyes. "Your heart belongs to someone else, and you and I both know that. He deserves you, needs you, more than I ever will. You've worked your way into his heart and he loves you, like I never could. Téa, I want you to be happy," Yami said quietly, looking down on Téa. Her head was bowed and she wouldn't look at him and he gave a sad smile. He pulled her into his chest and held her tight. She sobbed.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she cried, wrapping her arms around his waist. His hand rubbed over the back of her head comfortingly.  
  
"Oh, I think you do. Somewhere in that warm, loving heart of yours, you know. I just... Téa, I'll always be here for you, but not in the way you want me to be. That place is for somebody else, for a man who'd go beyond the grave to make you happy. Whatever you do, just know that I'm still your friend, your best friend." As he finished, he leaned down and gave Téa a soft kiss on the lips before pulling away. Téa valiantly tried to wipe away the tears streaming down her face when a tissue presented itself, courtesy of Yami's hand. She took it gratefully and cleaned her face of the tears and semi-smeared makeup. When she was finished, she disposed of the tissue and gave Yami a half-hearted smile before both of them left the apartment, Téa locking the door behind them, and climbed into Yami's truck.  
  
***  
  
It wasn't long until they reached the party, their friends having gone on ahead of them. The moment Téa stepped out of the vehicle a somewhat smaller body slammed into her and hugged her, body wiggling as the excited person greeted her.  
  
"I've been waiting for you!" Mokuba beamed. "Wait till you see the mansion! It looks awesome!" He pumped his fist into the air as Yami came around the side of the truck, tucking his keys into a hidden pocket and grinning at the teen before rubbing his hand playfully over Mokuba's mop of black hair. "My brother called you earlier Yami. Did you get the message?" Yami nodded. "Téa, you'll be so proud. I organized everything!"  
  
"Everything?" she asked in disbelief, following as Mokuba pulled on her arm to lead her to the mansion. "Seto didn't help?" Mokuba shook his head.  
  
"He said if I wanted a party, I had to do whatever was necessary to make it happen. He also didn't give me a limit in the cost so I went all- out, but he said he wouldn't be attending. Had a program to fix or something because one of his interns had gotten the protocols wrong for the entire sequence of commands," Mokuba said quickly as he continued pulling on Téa's arm. They reached the entrance to the Kaiba Mansion and Mokuba flung the doors open, revealing the grandeur of the place. Téa gasped and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Mokuba, this... This is amazing. I am very proud of you," she said breathlessly, taking in the Arabian theme of the entire manor. Huge amounts of silk dropped from the ceiling and pooled in luscious piles of vibrant fabric, massive pillows took up space in every available corner for seating and relaxation, tables low to the floor were intermittent and decorated with ceramic teapots and cups, and the lights were all covered by colored translucent plastics, throwing color everywhere the eye landed. People were everywhere, chatting and sipping from tall champagne flutes in their costumes and leaning back into the plush pillows, enjoying the lavish surroundings. Téa didn't get much of a chance to look too much because Mokuba was soon dragging her inside and towards a room off to the right and down a hall, furnished and decorated just as beautifully as the rest.  
  
"Look," Mokuba said quietly, proudly. Téa felt tears warm the corners of her eyes as she looked into the room, watching all of the children scattered around the immense room, approaching booths that had been set up to give out candy. Many were settled in a circle in the middle, sitting and laughing, a joy beyond all measure on each of their faces.  
  
"Oh my god," Téa choked, forcing the tears away so that she could see the scene in front of her clearly. "Is this all of them?" she asked through her tightening throat. Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Seto took this on himself. It was the only thing he helped me with, but I know it made him feel really good," Mokuba told her softly. Téa took a step into the room, a tear falling down her cheek. Every orphan from every orphanage in the city was in that ballroom-turned-trick-or-treat- playplace. They were all sporting brand new costumes: some pirates, some princesses and brides, ghosts, a few colorful clowns, bunny rabbits, and soldiers, and each and every one of them made her heart burst in immeasurable joy.  
  
"Pwetty lady!" a little voice called up to her. Téa immediately dropped to her knees, looking softly on the small boy, small puppy suit with ears and nose, who held out his hands to her and a round pumpkin bucket. "Help pwease?"  
  
"What do you need sweetheart?" she asked him, pulling him into her lap.  
  
"I lost my tail!" he cried, seeming to be devastated by the fact that he was a puppy without a tail. Téa's eyes went impossibly wide at how cute he was and she shushed his tears, telling him it would be alright. She looked around the back of him and saw the tail still attached but apparently when he had turned to try to 'find' it, it would move each time, creating the appearance that it was no longer there. Picking up the end gently, she placed the tail in his hands. He grinned happily and scampered away after a very brief 'thank you', running back to report to his friends that his lost tail had been found. Téa sighed and stood back up, moving to the doorway and looking back one last time at the room full of children with a second chance before moving on down the hallway.  
  
Deciding to investigate the rest of the mansion and see how thorough Mokuba had been in his project, she traveled in the opposite direction of the main room, going in the direction that was generally the den and study for the Kaiba brothers. She didn't know that her every move was being watched by a dark pair of eyes that worshiped every breath she breathed, every step she took.  
  
His breath had been hitched in his chest since the moment she appeared in the doorway. He had been waiting impatiently for her but found her delay worth the wait once her dazzling form came into view. She was a dream of shining and gossamer blue sin, painting the ultimate picture of untouchable desire. A low, floor-length skirt the color of dark sapphires swept the floor, lined and embroidered with silver thread that acted as ivy as it crawled up the length of the material. It couldn't be called a true skirt because it was split on the sides all the way up to the waist, dividing the front and back materials and allowing a splendid view of her marvelous legs, an anklet adorning one of her feet and a hip bracelet hanging tantalizingly around her slim waist. Her top was small, resembling a bathing suit top instead, covered in sheer blue material that went down to her wrists but did not cover the chest area, creating the impression of being modest and sultry all at once.  
  
Her dark hair was half swept up into an intricate style and lying over her bare shoulders, fashioned with faux jewels and small ornaments with a small headband-like piece over the top. Connected to the silver headband was a gauzy piece of fabric that hid the lower half of her face but emphasized the bright, clear blue of her eyes, lined in black with shimmering blue powdered around. Small earrings hid in the healthy locks of hair that framed her face, her bangs having gotten longer along with the rest of her hair.  
  
In short, he had nearly passed out from arousal before seeing her interact with the small child, correction: puppy, in the room he had designed specifically to the orphans who all shared that common bond with him. It had warmed his heart to the point of near tears, confirming his undying love for her.  
  
It had snuck up on him over the time he had known her and he could never quite pinpoint the exact moment he realized that he was in love, only realized that he had loved her for some time. Ever since the Battle City tournament and the danger he and Yugi's friends had survived through, he had released his grudge and eventually accepted them as friends. College for them had come fast and he became busier than ever with Kaiba Corp, making patents and copyrights on each of his new products even as he readied them for production and sale. At that time, he realized that Mokuba was slipping in some of his studies and was suffering from loneliness as well as depression and Seto, for the life of him, couldn't do anything more. He had been stretched to the limits, having forced himself to rearrange his schedule just to spend a few scant minutes every day with his little brother, and then having to deal with running an entire corporation and creating new programs and merchandise. That was when Téa had truly entered their lives.  
  
On a rare afternoon, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba had been able to squeeze in a lunch, just for the two of them at a small, local restaurant. Dialogue between the two of them hadn't been astounding and both had almost been ready to throw in the towel on their formerly close relationship when the young brunette happened by their table. She had been there to study for an exam in one of her classes at the university when she had spotted the brothers and decided to say hello. Seto had been slightly aloof, troubled about Mokuba and inattentive when he was pulled out of his brooding when he realized that Mokuba was laughing at something Téa had said.  
  
"I remember having Mr. Yamasaki," he remembered her saying. "Just remember not to call him Crazy Kawasaki, he hates that. And hey, if you ever need help on work in that class, you let me know. I'll be able to give you a few tips on studying and homework." Before she had even finished her sentence, a brilliant idea had dawned upon Seto Kaiba and he blurted it out without thinking, which was ridiculously out of character for him.  
  
"Maybe you could tutor Mokuba!" he had said excitedly, suddenly more optimistic about he and Mokuba and the problems that had been causing the rift between them. Téa seemed surprised but she smiled. That smile had hit Seto Kaiba right in the gut because it was at that moment that he saw Téa as beautiful, undeniably gorgeous. She was talking and he couldn't hear it, so mesmerized he had become, but by her attitude he surmised that she was responding positively. That lunch-time conversation had begun the journey that the brothers and Téa would take together as Téa attended college to attain a double-bachelor in Communications and Psychology; as she aided Mokuba with his homework and issues with his older brother. She had also helped Seto, forcing him to relinquish his work every night to sit down with his brother and take some time to talk to him about his day before returning his work. Somehow she had also gathered the courage to help Seto as he worked on programs and personal projects, putting up with his mood swings and demands and occasional feelings of failure.  
  
It had always been with a smile that she had greeted him as he walked through the doors of his home every evening from work, Mokuba hard at work on one of the couches, his school things spread around him and Téa across from him in an easy-chair, sipping on hot coffee or tea as she did some required reading. She had spent, and continued to spend incredible amounts of time at the Kaiba household, organizing and situating and becoming a third member in their family of two, teaching Mokuba how to cook and Kaiba how to dance. Gods, how that had turned him on too many delicious times to count! Those private lessons in the privacy of his upstairs study with only the steady beat of music and Téa's body against his, holding him close in a slow dance or grinding against him to the harder rhythms. And the massages she gave him when he was tense or moody, which was often enough. Her slim hands dipping over his bare shoulders, neck, and back, working out the knotted muscles and kneading him into a puddle, relaxing him into sleep.  
  
Téa had no idea what she did to him; how she made his heart flutter, how she made his blood boil in want and utter desire.  
  
To be simply put, Seto Kaiba loved her.  
  
***  
  
Wandering down the silk-adorned hallways, Téa finally reached the private den, utterly impressed with how Mokuba had done on his first big project without his older brother's help. She stood in awe in the middle of the room, wondering where on earth Mokuba had moved all of the couches and whether he had bought or rented all of the exotic furniture that was in its place. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she complained about how such incredible wealth was wasted on one night to celebrate Halloween, or the Harvest Season, but remembering the looks on the orphans faces, the thought was quickly banished. He feet took her to a picture hanging on the wall, surrounded by lush dark, fabrics of satin and velvet. Reaching out to touch it, she sighed at the feeling and looked around her once more.  
  
"So beautiful," she whispered warmly.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" a deep voice asked behind her. Téa turned to find herself abruptly in front of a magnificent specimen of a man, wrapped in white robes and a hood with material covering his mouth, nose and chin. The cloak he wore didn't hide the broad shoulders or firm chest, the loose white tunic that served as a shirt, or the dark brown pants that clung enticingly to firmed legs with shining black boots that ended beneath the knee. There was also a sword, a scimitar, sheathed at his side and from the shine, it was no fake. All-in-all, Téa felt she had been sucked into some marvelous fairy tale, because none other than a handsome Arabian prince stood before her. His arms were bent and hands resting at his waist casually, attention devoted completely on her. Téa bit her lip and moved her gaze back up, startled to find familiar, beautiful blue depths staring at her. She stepped closer.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming," she said, amused, crossing her arms over her chest. She watched his eyes fly to the area with burning interest before dragging back up to meet her gaze. Her face flushed with heat.  
  
"Mokuba threatened me," he told her, and she could tell he was joking by the grin that reached his eyes, making them sparkle darkly in the dim room. Téa rolled her eyes at him and turned away, walking to inspect another picture.  
  
"I'm so sure," she countered. Kaiba avidly watched her hips sway with the movements of her skirt, naughty thoughts rushing to the surface of his mind. He attempted to quell them since he didn't truly have a relationship with her yet but as long as Téa was looking like that, he knew it would be futile. Moving up behind her as she looked over yet another artwork that Mokuba had chosen, he wrapped his arms around her, deliberately sliding his hands over the exposed skin of her sides and stomach. She shivered and gave a little jump but otherwise didn't protest, as Kaiba often held her when he wasn't feeling very good about life, a way of comfort for him as of late.  
  
"So what do you think of this piece of work?" Kaiba asked silkily, leaning down close to Téa's ear. She shrugged.  
  
"It's nice, but I'm not thrilled. I think it needs more color." Seto turned her around and grinned.  
  
"I was referring to myself," he told her cheekily. Téa's laughter bubbled forth and Seto felt like he was drowning, as cliche as it was. She kept giggling and he donned an offended look. "Hey," he shook her gently, "stop laughing!" Téa wiped at the tears in her eyes, took one look at Kaiba's not-so-serious face and cracked up again, finding his dry, arrogant humor amusing beyond belief. He always came up with something like that when he came home every day... Wait. Home? When had his home become hers? Her laughter died quickly and she looked up tentatively into Kaiba's face, still half-hidden by that slip of cloth. She reached up with hands that weren't her own and pulled it down, smiling a little as she ran her hand down the side of his face. His eyes narrowed curiously on her, wondering why her amusement had died off so quickly but she shook her head and moved onto the next piece of art on another wall. Kaiba followed directly behind her and replaced his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest and splaying one hand flat against her stomach.  
  
His touch was warm, Téa faintly noted, too distracted by the feeling of him touching her so intimately to really pay attention. She took a deep breath and sent her eyes over the painting before her, from sometime in the Romantic era, a greyish and smeary looking piece that had an odd appeal, portraying a man in a boat in the middle of a fog with a barely-there shoreline opposite the viewer.  
  
"I like this one for some reason. It calls to you," she told Kaiba softly over her shoulder before turning back to the painting. Seto nodded and leaned down so that his mouth was next to Téa's ear, warm breath bringing up goosebumps on her smooth skin.  
  
"I agree, but I see something infinitely more alluring. Something, someone, that calls to me like nothing I've ever encountered before," he whispered, voice slightly rough. Téa stilled and said nothing and Seto placed a kiss again the shell of her ear, feeling Téa shiver in his arms. His lips moved of their own accord down the side of her neck, sucking gently on the skin there before continuing down to her bare shoulder where he proceeded to place butterfly kisses on every available inch of skin. As he moved to the other shoulder, he smiled through his kisses when one of Téa's hands rested itself over his hands resting on her stomach. He was pleasantly surprised when the other reached up to tangle in his hair, her head falling back against his chest.  
  
Moving around a little, Seto turned Téa toward him, keeping a close hold on her, watching the emotions that were confusing her flit across her face even with her eyes closed. He kissed each closed eye, listened to Téa as she sighed, watched as her breath barely moved the gauzy material that hid her luscious mouth from his gaze. His lips descended to the hollow of her throat where he could feel her pulse leaping beneath his touch, and her breathing quickened as her hands closed around the edges of his shirt. She didn't know how to react but obviously didn't dislike the attention Kaiba was lavishing on her skin. He shuffled his feet a little and swept Téa up into his arms then carried her to an oversized pillow where he placed her with infinite care before following, ending on his knees and leaning forward.  
  
Tugging the thin fabric that covered her face off, Kaiba whispered, "Is this alright with you?" Briefly Téa's eyes fluttered open, taking in the desperately-in-love face of the young man she couldn't go a day without seeing, watching the blue in his eyes change as if it were an ocean in the midst of a storm. Her hands reached up to frame his face, fingertips lightly touching his jawline.  
  
"Seto," she said softly. And that was all she said. With her hands she guided his lips to hers, pressing softly into the kiss. Kaiba's arms once again went around her, pulling her closer as he settled into the pillow more, as he responded to the kiss more. His hands trailed up and down the exposed skin of her back, touching, massaging, tickling, anything just to touch her. Téa's hands were also moving; one tangling in the hair at the base of Seto's neck and the other pushing the hood from his head before trailing down his chest and around his side to his back.  
  
The young man's hands were getting bolder by the second and the kiss slowly increased in intensity, traveling to her stomach where his fingers traced invisible designs and then up, just beneath the curve of her breasts. They dropped and then wound around her back yet again, repeating the process. He felt the very core of his being shake when a low moan came from Téa and he kissed her harder, lips almost savage in their need to take everything she had. Her lips parted beneath his and he eagerly drove his tongue in, seeking out every corner of her mouth and memorizing it, pulling her ever-tighter, becoming ever-bolder in his touches. He was now leaning almost completely over Téa's form and her body was his to explore. She broke away from his kiss with a breathy gasp the moment his hand brushed over the area of her breast before returning to hold it, thumb brushing all- consuming heat over her nipple, causing her body to arch into his touch.  
  
Téa pulled him closer and kissed him roughly, reciprocating the fervent battle of mouths and tongues. One of Kaiba's hands trailed down her body to her bare thigh, skimming over her skin until he reached her knee, then pulled her leg up to wrap around his waist. She moaned and pushed herself closer, forcing a growl from deep within Kaiba's throat as his arousal became evident against her inner thigh. Opening her eyes, burning a molten blue, she locked gazes with Kaiba and pushed against him until he was sitting up before getting up and straddling him, both legs securely on either side of him. His hands held onto her hips as she wiggled around, unknowingly adding to the growing, ticking bomb within him. Not wanting to wait any longer, Kaiba's mouth latched onto the skin at the base of her throat and quickly moved down, placing quick kisses along the edge of her top, his tongue occasionally dipping in to touch the skin that was still not within his reach.  
  
The two lovers fell backward, Téa still atop Seto as they kissed again, Téa's hands finally finding purchase on some of Kaiba's skin. He hissed through his teeth as he nails wrenched the muscles on his stomach and chest with a mere touch, sending them into spasms from the intense pleasure. He tightened harder, clenching his teeth. He couldn't let himself orgasm... he just couldn't. But he was so damn close that with another touch, Téa could send him over the edge. Her bouncing on his lap hadn't helped his composure and having her laying all over him, legs spread and accommodating, was only serving to drive him crazy. Téa's heavy breathing in his face brought him from his wonderings and he looked into her flushed and glowing face, her lips swollen and still looking kissable. Her forearms moved to either side of his head.  
  
"Can we do this?" she asked quietly, searching his face, his eyes, for the answer.  
  
"What?" he croaked back. "Are you talking about this... you all over me, me wanting to be all over you, me wanting to have no clothes between us and me showing you how much I really want you as I pound you... or this, me and you, together, in a relationship?" His eyes were nearly black and he saw Téa's eyes grow darker for a second as well and wondered what she was thinking before she collapsed on his chest and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Us." Kaiba was silent for a few seconds before he responded.  
  
"There has been nothing on my mind but you for the last few months Téa. To be with you in a relationship, to be able to love you the way you deserve to be loved, to love you and let everyone know that I love you more than my life, is what I dream about. I don't think there's a second in the day when you're not on my mind, in one way or another. To be honest, generally I'm thinking about you and me in very dirty positions, whispering dirty things, and screaming. But no matter how filthy my fantasies get, there's always the underlying, undeniable fact that I love you. If you'll have me, Téa Gardner, I will try my best to make you the happiest young woman on this planet. I know that money can't buy your love and that's why I love you, because you came in when what I really needed was a person, a confidant, and you saved me. Yes, us."  
  
"Thank you. God, thank you for this man," Téa whispered, moving her lips back against Kaiba's. Several tears ran down her face and onto Kaiba's as she kissed him, the salt mixing into the taste. Though he loved the feel of her lips on his, Kaiba knew that he couldn't hold out much longer and was getting ready to push Téa off of him when he suddenly felt her hands around him, moving and touching the right places through his pants. She leaned in next to his ear, purring, "Come for me, Seto." Then she nipped his ear and Seto let go, shuddering in Téa's arms and making a sound that was between crying and groaning. Téa coaxed him down, her hand releasing him and both hands working through his hair, calming him as she worked his scalp. Seto took a deep breath and finally opened his eyes.  
  
"That was my first, from anyone other than myself I mean," he confessed, nuzzling his shoulder, still a bit shaky.  
  
"And someday you'll be mine," Téa told him softly, still stroking his hair.  
  
"You know, your costume really fit what happened between us tonight," Kaiba whispered, his eyes closed and breathing finally even.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Téa asked. "How so?"  
  
"Well, you're one helluva genie, and you damn sure made my wish, actually several wishes, come true."  
  
"I aim to please," she giggled.  
  
"I know," Seto whispered against her cheek. "I know. By the way Téa, Happy Halloween."  
  
***  
  
End. So what did you think, huh? I think I'm progressively getting more intense in the romance department with my fiction. I had myself sweating for a sec there because I've never gone that far with my own writing before. *Whew!* Again, just a reminder, I have a group now for my fanfiction, so go check it out!  
  
Atlantis *^_^* 


End file.
